Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix
by Jaci
Summary: A fake fifth book. More info on Harry and his parents. New characters.
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I just decided one day to write a fake fifth book to read and to share with my peers until the real fifth one comes out. I know my version of "Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix" won't be as great as J.K Rowling version, and don't get me wrong. This woman is da bomb.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: As soon as I'm done with this fan fiction, I will write continue writing fan fictions about Harry's remaining years at Hogwarts, somewhat like my own series. After I'm done writing those books, I will write an afterwards book about Harry.  
  
Please review this fan fiction with your ideas, complains, and comments. They will be very helpful. Thank you. 


	2. Multipe Mysteries

It was late midnight. The average fifteen year old would be asleep right now, but as you could say, Harry Potter wasn't your average fifteen year old. To his only living relatives, the cruel, magic hating Dursley family, he was too abnormal to be possible. He was wizard. A wizard who escaped a life threatening curse. Not just any life threatening curse, the killing curse, Avada Kedrava. The strangest thing about this event was that it was performed when Harry was one year old. A helpless baby, but something miraculous happened. The curse rebounded on its performer, Lord Voldemort, the most evil wizard ever known to man. The curse broke Voldemort's powers, practically his life, to leave him to something barely alive. Voldemort waited for ten years before trying to touch Harry, and Harry Potter escaped every attempt, outwitting Voldemort and his death eaters, but the most dangerous attempt to kill Harry was during his fourth year at Hogwarts.  
  
Bone of father will renew your son. Flesh of servant, will make you stronger. Blood of enemy, you will be able to touch.  
  
Harry remembered it all. The potion Voldemort was making in order to get his body, his powers, his life, back together. It meant more danger for Harry, because Voldemort would finally be able to touch him, to kill him. Why does it seem I'm Voldemort's only target? Harry often thought. The truth will be revealed to you when the time is right. Harry recalled from his first year, but he was going into his fifth year, he couldn't keep his thoughts on his past, but focus on the future.  
  
"Only one month until school starts," Harry whispered to himself while grinning at the birthday cards Harry received for his birthday. Even the Amos Diggory, the father of Cedric Diggory, a killed victim of Voldemort, sent him one. Harry placed the cards in a manila envelope and then placing it in his trunk. "Everything is packed." He slipped into the comforter of his old bed and looked forward to an enjoyable summer. *** "The Weasels are here!" Dudley screamed, the next afternoon. Harry ran downstairs, three steps at a time. Harry opened the door, panting like a dog. "What took you so long to answer the door," Hermione said, while giving Harry a kiss on the cheek. "Where are your belongings?" Hermione said while walking up the stairs. Harry noticed Hermione changed. She had a lady-like figure, her hair wasn't so bushy and dark as before, and she had a tan. After walking upstairs, they stopped. "This is my room," Harry alleged, opening the bedroom door. "Olive green. Have you thought of changing it?" Hermione asked, while poking her finger in Hedwig's cage. "The Dursleys would never let me." Harry saw his trunk and lugged it across the room. "Speaking of the Dursleys, where are they?" Hermione whirled around, looking for them. Harry didn't need to answer her question. "Who are you?" Aunt Petunia asked, nastily. "Hermione Granger." Hermione outstretched her hand. Aunt Petunia stared at Hermione's hand with repugnance. "I should tell you, my parents are also Muggle, or I should say non magic." Hermione removed her hand from Aunt Petunia sight. Uncle Vernon looked at her with hatred. "Let's go," Harry whispered. Hermione followed Harry out the door. "See you next summer," Harry yelled while walking downstairs. "Hello Harry," Mr. Wealsey said, when they walked outside. Ron helped Harry placed his heavy trunk into the trunk of the car with Hedwig. Harry walked into the back seat of the car with Hermione and Ron. "Hi Percy," but Percy was in deep sleep. Once Mr. Wealsey sat in his seat and started to explain everything about the car.  
  
". and this button is an Car Ghost activator, it makes the car invisible, and able for someone to walk through, like it's a ghost," Mr. Wealsey bragged. Harry yawned. Hermione's head was on Harry's shoulder and Ron was curled in a ball on the other side of Harry. Percy finally woke up and when he did, he immediately opened his book, The Minister of the Ministry of Magic. After a long four hours, they finally reached the Burrow. "WAKE UP! WE ARE AT THE BURROW!" Percy yelled. Harry woke up, pinched Hermione to get her off him, and jumped out the car. Mrs. Wealsey ran out the car. "Hello Harry!" she gave him a hug. Mr. Wealsey bewitched the trunk to the weight of a feather and decreased the size of it to the mass of a cauldron cake. "This spell comes in handy a lot." He thrust the miniature trunk into Harry's palm.  
  
"This year is going to be different all the other years at Hogwarts," Ron said, while helping Harry unpack his trunk. "What is happening?" Harry asked. "There is a Beginning of the Year Dance, Halloween Dance, Christmas Dance, and End of the Year Dance, for fifth years and up. Plus, there is a new class, Use of Dark Arts," Ron said. "Use of Dark Arts?" Harry repeated. "What type of class is that?" he asked. "A class where you learn the dark arts for protection, like Defense Against Dark Arts. You have permission to use the restricted section of the library for whatever reason," a female voice spoke. Harry turned around. It was Hermione. "You have to have a good reason to be in the class, and your guardian's and teachers' consent." Ron laughed. "Everyone is going to sign up for that class," Ron commented. "Especially Slytherins." Hermione stood her head. "The class is limited to fifty students. You must be a fifth year or up and you must pass an I.Q Test and a Personality Test." Ron laughed. "How did you know all about this?" Hermione giggled. "From the Daily Prophet and Witch Weekly." Harry laughed. "Speaking of Witch Weekly what happened to Rita Skeeter?" Hermione started to giggle. "I sent her to the Ministry of Magic. They fired her and fined her five hundred galleons. Cornelius Fudge was extremely surprised of what I did, so he gave me one hundred fifty galleons out of the five hundred." "What did you do with the galleons?" Hermione started to think. "I subscribed to Witch Weekly, I brought Harry's birthday present," she smiled at Harry. "Brought Crookshanks some food, toys, and other things; and I only have fifty galleons left."  
  
"Any news about Sirius?" Hermione asked. "He hasn't written to me ever since mid July," Harry said. Hermione looked worried. "Is he okay?" Harry gave her an I-Dunno look. "I think he is, because he sent me a birthday present." Ron also looked worried. "Maybe something happened to him, and he doesn't want to talk about it."  
  
*** "Where is mum?" Ron asked, turning his head around in every direction possible. "She went to Hogsmeade to go shopping and won't be back until late afternoon," Percy said, sipping a cup of tea and reading his book. "Father?" Ron continued. "Busiest day of week. Fifteen houses today." Harry sat down and piled his plate with hot cakes. "By the way, what are you doing here?" Do you have another place to stay?" Ron questioned in an annoyed tone. "Mum just told me to tell you everything and to also cook breakfast for you." Harry immediately spat out his cakes. He grabbed Percy's cup of tea and gulped it down. Percy looked at his teacup saucer. "Do you know the difference between salt and sugar?" Harry asked. Percy scowled. "Good bye." Percy disapparated out of sight. "Blimey! This really does tastes like crap." Ron spat into his napkin.  
  
"I'm bored!" Ginny complained, while sitting in a couch. "Let's play Qudditch," Harry and Ron said in unison. "No!" Hermione and Ginny replied back in the same way. "Let's go to Diagon Alley," Ron suggested. "How are we going to get there?" Hermione asked. "Floo powder.or the Underground!" Ron shouted. "Underground? Isn't dangerous?" Ginny asked. "Harry did it and survived!" Ron blabbered out. "I was with Hagrid," Harry confronted.  
  
Harry took a pinch of floo powder and threw it in the fire. The flames turned red orange to emerald green. Harry removed his glasses and safety secured them in his pocket. He set his foot in the flames, and then the rest of his body. "DIAGON ALLEY!" he shouted. The emerald green flames whirled around like a tornado. Harry opened his eyes. The flames reminded him of the salty as salt-water hot cakes. Harry started to feel sick. He suddenly felt cold stone on his face. "Harry! Are you okay?" Hermione screamed. "I feel sick." Harry started throwing out everything and anything possible in his stomach. "Wait for a sec!" He saw Hermione walked to the cashier counter. The cashier walked over to Harry and said a spell. Harry suddenly felt better. "Yuck." Ron walked out the fireplace. "Someone definitely needs help." "Where are we going?" Ginny inquired, looking around. "First Qudditch Supplies, then Leaky Cauldron, and after.Knockturn Alley." Ron said, with a shiver. "Knockturn Alley? Isn't that alley devoted to the Dark Arts?" Hermione asked. "Yeah!" Ginny gave him a sour face. "We should go there." She glanced at Harry. "For Harry's sake." Hermione stared at Ron. "True." Ron suddenly smiled. "Please?" Hermione gave in. "Fine."  
  
"What exactly are we doing here?" Harry asked, while looking at the shops in Knockturn Alley. "I dunno." Ron answered. "Let's get-" Harry was interrupted by the sound of books falling to the ground. "I'm sorry," Harry apologized, kneeling down to pick up the girl's books. The girl had exotic black hair, dark green eyes, like Sirius Black, a light chocolate complexion. Tears were spilling out of her eyes. "Here are your books," Harry said, politely, hand her them. She grabbed the books and walk away in a huff. Harry turned around. His eyes followed her. A man grabbed and whispered something in her ear, she nodded, and they walked inside an abandoned shop. "What do you think happened?" Ron asked. "I dunno. That's one of the reason we shouldn't be in Knock-," Ginny froze. Hermione, Harry, and Ron turned around. There was a familiar redhead that they saw every day, Mrs. Wealsey. "Mum! What are you doing here? I thought you went to Hogsmeade!" Ron shouted. "I did go to Hogsmeade and I needed to get some pickled toad blood for a cleaning potion," Mrs. Wealsey said, staring at them suspiciously. "Anyways, what is this I hear about Knockturn Alley," Mrs. Wealsey growled with a frown. "Nothing. Nothing at all," Ron quickly whispered. Mrs. Wealsey just stared at them. "What did I say about Knockturn Alley? Not to go there! That where death eaters hangout, and for Harry's sake!" Mrs. Wealsey's brow started to pucker.  
  
"Already ready assigning yourself homework?" Harry said, while walking past the kitchen table to the refrigerator. "Actually I'm reading my Hogwarts letter." Harry grabbed a milk carton and held it up to his mouth. "It doesn't take that long to read a Hogwarts letter." Hermione grabbed the milk carton from him. "Not if you becoming prefect." Harry grabbed the letter from Hermione. He read it silently to himself. "Congratulations! You became prefect!!!" Harry yelled. Ron walked downstairs. "Why are you hugging?" Ron said, while seizing the milk carton and started to drink from it. "Hermione made prefect!" Harry shouted. Ron looked like he just drank sour milk. Fred ran downstairs. "Hermione the Pitiful Prefect." George started to laugh. "Prefects take all the fun out of life." Hermione started to laugh. "Five points from Slytherin. What could be most enjoying then taking points from the house we hate?" Fred gave her a hug. "I love you!" Fred laughed out. Ron turned red. "My Hogwarts letter is also long, at least twenty four inches." Harry sat down.  
  
Dear Mr. H. Potter, You have a lot of important news for you. The previous Gryffindor captain, Oliver Wood, has chosen you, Harry James Potter, to be the new Gryffindor captain. Qudditch captains' duties are: scheduling practices and check Qudditch supplies monthly. You are to report to the staff room on September 1st, before the Sorting Hat ceremony.  
  
Professor Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster Professor Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress  
  
"I made Gryffindor Qudditch captain," Harry whispered, silently. "Harry made Qudditch captain for Gryffindor?" Mr. Wealsey walked into the kitchen. He grabbed the milk carton to find no milk. "Yeah." Harry sat there, not moving a muscle. "Congratulations Harry!" Fred patted him on the back. "Why so quiet?" Ginny asked. "I can't believe it," Harry alleged. "Congratulations Harry," Mrs. Weasley said while placing a bowl of pastries on the table. Ron immediately reached for a chocolate glazed doughnut. "This is going to be a difficult year, a very difficult year," Hermione repeated skimming the Hogwarts letter. "Why that?" Fred asked while snatching the doughnut from Ron's hands stuffing it in his mouth. "Prefects are practically the care takers of Hogwarts. I won't have any time for the library, my studies, my friends, and what if I become Head Girl in my final year." George laughed. "Wouldn't it be funny if Hermione didn't become Head Girl?" Ron took another doughnut. "That would be the most unpredictable thing to happen, but Hermione is always predictable." The Wealsey boys kept on chattering about Hermione like she wasn't there. Harry noticed she looked hurt. Hermione walked out of the room. "We will see about that, Ronald Wealsey!"  
  
*** " I will miss you!" Mrs. Wealsey said while giving everyone a hug and a peck of the cheek. "Fred and George. No selling that joke stuff you have. Harry and Ron. No wandering off and trying to save the world." She smiled at Hermione and Ginny. "I really have nothing to say to you to but feel free send me and owl whenever." Mrs. Wealsey started to burst in tears. Ron rolled his eyes. "Let's go before anyone sees us," George suggested.  
  
As usual they sat in the back of the train. Ginny went to sit with her roommates. Fred jumped out of his seat and followed Angelina Johnson. "Are they going out or something?" Hermione asked. George and Ron laughed. "According to Fred, yes. According to Angelina, no," Ron spilled out. "Lee Jordan! Wait up!" George walked out of the compartment. "Just the three of us," Harry said, with a yawn. "I wonder who will be our new Defense Against Dark Arts professor?" Ron asked. "Well Qurriel is definitely gone, Gilderoy isn't coming back, Lupin has a chance but most likely not, and Mad-Eye Moody might come but isn't here retired?" Harry said.  
  
"Draco! Let go of me!" The three were awaken by high-pitched feminine yelps and a masculine whisper. Harry rubbed his eyes and opened the train compartment door. He followed the screaming to a empty train compartment. He saw his worse enemy. Malfoy. Draco was twisting the girl wrists. "I know your secret and you can't hide it from me." Draco pulled the girl so close to his body that their lips were only an inch apart. "Draco." She was crying, silently. "Crying because you feel guilty?" Draco's lips were just about to touch hers. "Draco! Leave her alone!" Harry yelled. Malfoy turned around. He threw the girl on the floor and walked back to his compartment. Harry ran to the other end and knelt down beside the girl. "Are okay?" Harry asked, while taking her wrist and examining it. "No, I'm okay." He stared into her eyes. She looked so familiar. The exotic black hair, the light chocolate complexion, and her dark green, teary eyes. She walked back to her compartment.  
  
"What happened out there?" Ron asked. "Draco was hurting some girl, then he was about to kiss her," Harry shrugged and tried to go back to sleep but stop thinking about that girl. "Harry! Wake up!" Hermione was shaking him. "We are in Hogwarts." Harry stood out, sleepily peering out the train window. It was dark outside with a full moon. The full moon reminded him of Professor Remus Lupin. The first person they saw when they departed the train was Hagrid. First years jumped when they first saw him. Then he saw the anonymous girl with three other girls and two boys enter a carriage. Draco was one of those boys. Harry, Hermione, and Ron entered a entry carriage. Neville Longbottom joined them. "I think I lost something. I just don't remember what it was." Hermione gave him a hopeless. The carriage started to move. "Here we go." Ron said. The carriage made sharp turns, frequent jumps, and drops down hills. Harry could feel his face turning green. Just before he was going to let it out, the horse-less carriage make came to a sudden halt. Ron's face was at the point of exploding. Everyone but Ron jumped out the carriage. After five minutes, Ron stepped out the carriage. He walked in a dizzy fashion. "I need to see- ". He fainted. "He should see Madam Promfey," Neville said. 


End file.
